


Dimples

by tesslovesanime



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Cute, Dimples, F/M, Fluff, Josh is an arse, One Shot, Short & Sweet, simple, slightly dirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesslovesanime/pseuds/tesslovesanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you look at this." Josh exclaimed with a contagious smile. "The world's most beautiful lady and Jessica." He smirked while taking a seat across from them.</p><p>"Fuck you, Josh." Jess replied with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"I don't think Mike would appreciate me taking you to the bone zone." He mocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

She couldn't help put stare at his weird, yet cute appearance. His eyes were larger than pool balls, and his smile resembled something from a man in a leading role of a romantic comedy. He was Joshua fucking Washington; one of the many wealthy kids in this damned school who shared her dislike towards math and science, and love for humor.

"You're staring again." Jessica smirked settling herself down at the table. "And you might want to close that mouth of yours or you'll catch flies.” She quipped as she brushed her index finger under Kori's jaw.

“Ha ha very funny and if you must know I wasn't staring I was just...glancing.” Kori scoffed folding her arms.

“Yeah, I bet you were just _glancing_." Jessica joked as her eyes scanned the room. Soon she began to roughly nudge her friend repeatedly and that's when Kori saw him. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." And there he was in all his boyish glow walking towards the pair. "Be cool." Jess warned noticing  how her friend's shift in body language.

"Would you look at this." Josh exclaimed with a contagious smile. "The world's most beautiful lady and Jessica." He smirked while taking a seat across from them.

"Fuck you, Josh." Jess replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't think Mike would appreciate me taking you to the bone zone." He mocked.

"Disgusting...I don't see how anyone could like."Jess retorted.

"Are you kidding. You can never deny that you want this.” Josh stated while gesturing his hands towards the crotch of his pants.

“ _Cock-_ y much?" Kori bust into a fit of laughter at her own joke that josh soon joined in. His eyes roamed her face milking in the sight of her tear brimmed eyes, wrinkled nose, and dimples. 

"Dimples..."Josh smiled softly in awe as his thumb caressed her cheek. "Just when I didn't think you could get any cuter, you do." 

 


End file.
